The Ultimate Hero Alliance Meets Shrek/Transcript
This is the transcript for The Ultimate Hero Alliance Meets Shrek. The Ultimate Hero Alliance teleport to Shrek's swamp Jewel Sparkles: Eww it stinks here! Peanut Big Top: Yeah! Bumblebee: Guys, what is that green thing coming out of the swamp? Cliffjumper: Looks like a... Mittens Fluff N Stuff: MONSTER!!! All The Ultimate Hero Alliance: AHHHHHHHHHHH! Shrek: out of the swamp Hi my name is Shrek! Lightning McQueen: Hi my name is Lightning McQueen! notices the rest of the Ultimate Hero Alliance cowering in fear Bea Spells-a-Lot: Don't hurt me please!! Pillow Featherbed: Or me! Shrek: Hey, it's alright! I'm not gonna hurt any of you. You know what they say, never judge a book by it's cover. Bea Spells-a-Lot: Oh okay. My name is Bea Spells-a-Lot. Pillow Feaherbed: I'm Pillow Featherbed! Jewel Sparkles: I'm Jewel Sparkles! Spot Splatter Splash: I'm Spot Splatter Splash! Mittens Fluff N Stuff: I'm Mittens Fluff and Stuff! Crumbs Sugar Cookie: I'm Crumbs Sugar Cookie! Peanut Big Top: I'm Peanut Big Top! Dot Starlight: I'm Dot Starlight! Rose Bumps N Bruises: I'm Rose Bumps N Bruises! Specs Reads-a-Lot: I'm Specs Reads-a-Lot! Blanket Featherbed: I'm Blanket Featherbed! Trinket Sparkles: I'm Trinket Sparkles! Scribbles Splash: I'm Scribbles Splash! Bundles Snuggle Stuff: I'm Bundles Snuggle Stuff! Sprinkle Spice Cookie: I'm Sprinkle Spice Cookie! Squirt Little Top: I'm Squirt Little Top! Stumbles Bumps N Bruises: I'm Stumbles Bumps N Bruises! Wheeljack: I'm Wheeljack! Smokescreen: I'm Smokescreen! Bumblebee: I'm Bumblebee! Arcee: I'm Arcee! Cliffjumper: I'm Cliffjumper! Ratchet: I'm Ratchet! Springer: I'm Springer! Jazz: I'm Jazz! Kup: I'm Kup! introductions Spot Splatter Splash: So Shrek are you an nice ogre? Bea Spells-a-Lot: He is too Spot!! Shrek: Yes, i'm a nice ogre! Though, most people tend to judge me before they even know me. Jewel Sparkles: Are you married to a princess? I'm excited to know!!! Trinket Sparkles: Me too!! Shrek: Well, not at the moment. You see right now, I'm single. Alone. a mob with pitchforks and torches coming Oh, no. the UHA Watch this. Kup: This going to be awesome! Jazz: Indeed! Peanut Big Top: Exciting too! heads off. The mob look at his tree stump house Mittens Fluff N Stuff: Awesome tree stump house!! scares the mob away Bundles Snuggle Stuff: Awesome!! Scribbles Splash: Yes! Shrek: a wanted poster for Fairytale Creatures Wanted Fairytale Creatures. the UHA Come on, you can all sleep here tonight. But no loud snoring. Pillow Featherbed: Sounds good! Dot Starlight: We won't snore we promise! head in. The next morning at a fairytale creature sale Crumbs Sugar Cookie: Yay this fairytale creature sale is awesome!!! Bea Spells-a-Lot: It sure is Crumbs! see a talking Donkey named Donkey Peanut Big Top: Omg! A talking Donkey!! *laughs out loud* introduces himself to the UHA Donkey: Hi there! I'm Donkey! the UHA introduce themselves Bea Spells-a-Lot: Hi i'm Bea Spells-a-Lot! Pillow Featherbed: Hi there! I'm Pillow Featherbed! Jewel Sparkles: Hello! I'm Jewel Sparkles! Spot Splatter Splash: Hi'ya I'm Spot Splatter Splash! the UHA introduced themselves Donkey: So, should we look around the fairytale creature sale? Jazz: Sure! Donkey, and UHA all look around and saw lots of fairytale creatures including a baby bear in a cage Baby Bear: This is too small! Mittens Fluff N Stuff: That poor baby bear! Donkey: I know. A grumpy old woman tried to sell me to Farquaad's men. Rose Bumps N Bruises: Oh my gosh! Old Lady: Oh, shut up! Donkey: Oh! Shrek, Donkey, and the UHA saw Pinocchio getting sold Captain: Next! What have you got? Geppetto: This little wooden puppet. Pinocchio: I'm not a puppet. I'm a real boy. Captain: Five shillings for the possessed toy. Take it away. Pinocchio: Father, please! Don't let them do this! Captain: Next. Pinocchio: Help me! Spot Splatter Splash: Oh my. Captain: What have you got? Old Lady: Well, I've got a talking donkey. Grunts Jewel Sparkles: What??? Smokescreen: She's trying to take Donkey away? Specs Reads-a-Lot: I hope not. Captain: Right. Well, that's good for ten shillings, if you can prove it. Old Lady: Oh, go ahead, little fella. Captain: Well? Old Lady: Oh, oh, he's just-- He's just a little nervous. He's really quite a chatterbox. Talk, you boneheaded dolt- Peanut Big Top: Did she call Donkey a boneheaded dolt? Squirt Little Top: Yes she did! Trinket Sparkles: She's a grouchy lady. Captain: That's it. I've heard enough. Guards! Old Lady: No, no, he talks! He does. Donkey’s lips I can talk. I love to talk. I'm the talkingest darn thing you ever saw. Captain: Get her out of my sight. Bea Spells-a-Lot: *laughs out loud* The guards are taking her away! Old Lady: No, no! I swear! Oh! He can talk! Donkey: Gasps Hey, I can fly! Peter Pan: He can fly! Pigs: He can fly! Scribbles Splash: He can fly! Sprinkle Spice Cookie: He can fly! Captain: He can talk! Donkey: Ha, ha! That's right, fool! Now I'm a flying, talking, donkey. You might have seen a housefly, maybe even a superfly, but I bet you ain't never seen a donkey fly. Ha, ha! Uh-oh. Bundles Snuggle Stuff: Oh no! falls and lands on the ground Captain: Seize him! Guard 7: After him! He's getting away! Gasps Dot Starlight: Donkey look out! Mittens Fluff N Stuff: Don't let the guards catch you! Guard 8: Get him! This way! Turn! UHA and Donkey hide behind Shrek just as the guards arrive Captain: You there. Ogre! Crumbs Sugar Cookie: Oh my god! Stay away from the ogre!! Shrek: Aye? Captain: By the order of Lord Farquaad, I am authorized to place all of you under arrest, and transport you to a designated, resettlement facility. Blanket Featherbed: Uh oh. Ratchet: This is not good! Lightning McQueen: Not good at all. Shrek: Oh, really? You and what army? Jewel Sparkles: Yeah really? Whimpering Bob the Builder: That showed them. Rose Bumps N Bruises: Yeah! *laughs out loud* and the UHA head off and Donkey follows Donkey: Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Andrewteel213